Furusato
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Manatsu no Kousen 5th Single (1998) |Next = LOVE Machine 7th Single (1999) }} Furusato (ふるさと; Hometown) is Morning Musume's sixth single. It was released on July 14, 1999 as an 8cm CD. It sold over 170,670 copies and reached number five on the Oricon weekly charts. In 2004, it was re-released as part of the Morning Musume Early Single Box, a limited edition box set containing their first eight singles reissued on 12cm CDs. In 2005, the singles were released individually, and first press editions came with a photo card. Tracklist Original Edition #Furusato #Wasurerannai (忘れらんない; Unforgettable) #Furusato (Instrumental) Re-release Edition #Furusato #Wasurerannai #Furusato (Instrumental) #Furusato (Early Vocal Version) Featured Members *1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka Single Information Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku ;Furusato *Arrangement: Konishi Takao *Dance Choreography: Natsu Mayumi ;Wasurerannai *Arrangement: Konishi Takao & Shitamachi Kyodai TV Performances *1999.07.15 Utaban *1999.07.16 Music Station *2006.03.03 Hello Pro Hour - Abe Natsumi, Takahashi Ai *2006.09.01 Hello Pro Hour - Yaguchi Mari Concert Performances ;Furusato *Morning Musume Summer Event '99 *Hello! Project '99 *Morning Musume Summer-Autumn Event '99 *LIVE!! Summer Nite Town 99 *Hello! Project 2002 ~ONE HAPPY SUMMER DAY~ - Hello! Project (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ - Abe Natsumi *Yuko Nakazawa Christmas Live Tour 2004 Winter ~Watashi ga Omou Konna Christmas~ Live DVD - Nakazawa Yuko *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6kan Hit Mankai!~ - Takahashi Ai / Niigaki Risa *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Natsumi Abe '05 Revue & Concert "How Are You, Miss Murata?" - Abe Natsumi *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ - Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin *Abe Natsumi Special Live 2007 Aki ~Acoustic Nacchi~ - Abe Natsumi *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ - Michishige Sayumi *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Ogawa Rena *M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ - Iida Kaori, Nakazawa Yuko, Yasuda Kei *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ - Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari (with Morning Musume '18 as chorus) Oricon Chart Positions Total reported sales: 170,670 Notable Covers *2001.11.29 FOLK SONGS (album by Ichii Sayaka with Nakazawa Yuko, track #7) *2002.06.26 Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ (single by Takagi Boo, Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, Ishii Rika as track #2 "Furusato (Hawaiian Version)"; also featured in Hawaiian de Kiku Morning Musume Single Collection, track #9 "Furusato (Album Version)") *2004.02.04 Hitoribocchi (album by Abe Natsumi, track #9 "Furusato (Abe Version)") *2004.02.18 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.1 (performed by Yaguchi Mari) *2004.05.28 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.2 (performed by Tsuji Nozomi) *2004.07.22 Dai Nishou ~Tsuyogari~ (album by Nakazawa Yuko, track #12 "Furusato (Nakazawa Version)") *2004.09.14 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.3 (performed by Takahashi Ai) *2004.12.04 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.4 (performed by Niigaki Risa) *2005.05.01 Hello! Morning #257 (performed by Kusumi Koharu (audition song)) *2006.03.03 Hello Pro Hour #1 (performed by Abe Natsumi, Takahashi Ai) *2009.12.06 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ (performed by Kusumi Koharu (graduation song)) *2010.12.08 Hello Cover (Kamei Eri digital album, track #2) *2010.12.15 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ (performed by Junjun (graduation song)) *2011.01.26 Furusato (Niigaki Risa digital single; also featured in Hello Cover as track #2) *2011.02.16 Furusato (Suzuki Airi digital single) *2011.03.02 Furusato (Natsuyaki Miyabi digital single) *2011.03.30 Furusato (Takahashi Ai digital single) *2011.03.30 Furusato (Okai Chisato digital single) *2013.03.26 Hello! Project Station #8 (performed by Sayashi Riho) Trivia *Abe Natsumi is the only member to receive solo lines for Furusato, and other members only sing in harmony with her during non-solo lines. *This was the first music video to have images and clips of the member's childhood. *This was Morning Musume's lowest selling single until "Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima". *This is the first release that Tsunku uses the stylized credit Tsunku♂. *Track #4 in the re-release was recorded on June 6, 1999. Compared to the single version, Abe’s vocals are somewhat more cheerful. At this stage, there was no chorus part, except for the harmonies by members. The single version was recorded later on June 8. As for the single version, the song ends by fading out. However, this version has a clear ending. *Abe Natsumi commented on the single in a YouTube video series counting up to Morning Musume's 50th single.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUdmuJUwcSU Comment Tsunku commented on the single: I was actually thinking about releasing "Furusato" on July 7. On July 7 with 7 members, and on September 9 with 9 members. Morning Musume was just like my band, Sharan Q. At the age of 23, we’ve moved to Tokyo from Osaka. We were all around the same age, from the same hometown, with the common hopes and dreams… It took a while for us to be noticed and become popular, and we were struggling everyday in order to make our common dreams come true. By then, we were the grown-ups, but we still felt loneliness as well as sadness. I remember we felt homesick too. There are a lot more members in Morning Musume than Sharan Q, but the girls are from different hometowns in Japan, different ages, and different background experience in the industry…And that’s how Morning Musume is formed. They seldom complain in front of me, bu I’m sure some of them feel homesick, and some might feel lonely and depressed. I really think they’ve done well. After concerts, some immediate families come and visit the girls in green room, and I’ve seen some girls burst into tears. And I felt how tough it must have been for those young girls. I came up with the idea of the song based on I just mentioned above. I think this is the best suited song for Morning Musume. And because it is Morning Musume’s song, I have faith in their performance. Maybe this song can only be sung by Morning Musume. And because I am a producer of Morning Musume, I was able to create such a wonderful song like this. I feel blessed to have met such wonderful and talented girls. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Furusato, Wasurerannai cs:Furusato es:Furusato it:Furusato Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:1999 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2005 Singles Category:Gold Certification